buildafightworkshopfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Lantern vs Fox McCloud
Green Lantern vs Fox McCloud is a BAFW by The Irish VS Writer Description Season 1 Episode 6! DC Comics vs Star Fox! Space is scary. Thank god these two are here to protect me from freaky aliens, But who is the most superior protector? Battle OA - DC Comics Fox landed on the home planet of the great Green Lantern corps, And he was pissed. He had heard that his greatest rival Wolf had been captured by these space cops. Hal Jordan walked up to quite a large podium with Wolf in a pair of green handcuffs. "You! Hand him over he's mine!" Fox shouted as he grabbed a hold of Lantern's wrist. "Well no. Because I caught him not you, Just let me do my job" Hal said: Fox growled like the animal he is and said, "Look how about you let me do my '''job or else this is gonna get ugly!" The Star Fox threatened as he got ready to grab his pistol. "Very funny, now go away before I'm gonna bring you in with your friends, besides you look like a failed cartoon character!" Hal mocked as soon he was suddenly sent crashing to the floor by a fiery punch. "Okay, that was interesting..." Hal mumbled as soon he was forced to intercept a kick with his palm. '''FIGHT! Fox leapt backwards and landed on his knees before he then pulled out his pistol and began firing at Green Lantern, Hal intercepted these shots with a green shield and then swept him away with a wave of green boxing gloves from the skies. The Star Fox stopped himself and then flung his grenade with all his might - Landing on Hal's feet but soon he zipped past the explosion. Green Lantern had no time to react before he was hit in the back by three homing missiles making him fall to his knee, Fox started blitzing the Green Lantern, avoiding every attack he tried to land. But soon Fox then took to the air and fired a couple of shots from the skies. While Hal was hit by the first two shots but that didn't deter him from charging at the flying Fox and swung a green bat towards his face. The Fox blocked the swing with a kick - Before he then sent Jordan stumbling from the force. Fox battered Hal with a flurry of kicks before he then sent him back just a few feet away from where he once was, Green Lantern stopped his descent with the power of his ring and then sent Fox back to the floor with a punch. The Emerald Hero smashed to the floor and began firing shots from his ring towards Fox, The Star Fox then activated the barrier sphere sending all the beams of will power in all different directions. Star Fox then equipped his demon sniper rifle and then fired a shot into Green Lantern's shoulder making him shout in agony as blood gushed from his wound. Hal fell to the floor clutching the red clot on his costume in pain before he then created a bomb and flung it at Fox sending him flying hundreds of feet away from the explosion before he was suddenly stopped by a large green hand that began squeezing him with all his might making him scream in agony. Fox frantically attempted to escape from the evil clutches of his opponent but soon realised that it was futile. Green Lantern floats towards the trapped Fox and then cracked his knuckle as he then smashed his fist into Fox's face making him growl from the strike - Fox then called on his arwing that suddenly crashed into the Lantern's body causing an explosion that engulfed the area and sent Fox crashing to the floor, Lantern soon dispersed the smoke and then charged at Fox at top speeds as he roared a battle cry, "FIRE!" Fox shouted as he then met Lantern's attack with a wall of flames. The two battered each other with all their force, Fox then planted himself to the floor and then equipped his gatling gun and fired all of his shots at such a rate that a person would not be able to see. Green Lantern then dodged the shots with ease and then slammed a fist into Fox's stomach, making him wheeze in agony. Hal then followed up by created a large blade and then slashed at the Star Fox with all his might and speed causing blood to spurt around the area. Fox stumbled, blood oozing from his wounds and fell to his knees and slowly and shakily aimed his pistol at Green Lantern. "I...I need to take him...with...me..." Fox mumbled as he then attempted to fire but what he failed to see was that a wall was formed behind and atop him, he only noticed when one appeared right in front of him. Fox realised just how bad of a situation it was as walls formed to his sides: "ah crap..." Fox mumbled until Hal shouted "Nighty Nighty Foxy!" causing all of the walls to smash into Star Fox's body - Splattering it into pieces in a pile of blood and bones. KO! Conclusion The winner is Green Lantern!Category:The Irish VS Writer Category:What If? Battles Category:Space themed battle Category:Video Games vs Comic Books Category:DC Comics vs Star Fox Category:Human vs Animal themed battles